warhammer_40000_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Fanon Classic Craftworld Cyrse
Cyrse is a Craftworld that has fallen to the Ruinous Powers. The Eldar of the Craftworld are mostly devotees to Tzeentch, although a few of them worship the Greater Daemon, Syrath the Immortal. The leader of the Craftworld is Farseer Syess. History The Fall of the Eldar Heeding the warnings if the Slaan, the Cyrse Craftworld left Eldar Empire space under the command of Farseer Syess. They begin their endless journey away from the the Empire, and start to build a new life, free from the decadence of their fellows. However, they did not manage to pilot the Craftworld a sufficient distance away from the Psychic shockwave, which was caused by the birth of Slaanesh, hits Cyrse. The effects were devastating as thousands were killed and many more went insane. The Wraithbone of the Craftworld was also structuraly damaged and the Infinity Circuit began to fail. Syess and her new Council decided that the Architect of Fate would offer the best hope for saving Cyrse. Syrath the Emissary of Tzeetch was summoned to establish a contract between Tzeentch and Syess. Cyrse becomes a Tzeentch worshiping Craftworld. The Temple of Tzeentch is counstructed, while the Spirit Seers, Aspect Warriors and Farseers are granted glorious visions from Tzeentch. A small Cult which worshipped Syrath as their Daemonic Patron is formed, as they wish to pay their respects to creature which allowed Cyrse to be saved. Rebuilding Return of Syrath Long after the Craftworld's fall to Chaos, Syrath attempted to gain the loyalty of Cyrse. However, the Daemon was immediately seized by two Lords of Change, the moment he broke through into the material realm. Syess took the liberty to imprison the Daemon and he was locked in a secure vault, hidden within the depths of the Craftworld. After being left under armed guard by the Warriors of Cyrse he was subsequently tortured by the Chief Farseer. A talisman designed to nulify his powers was embeded into his skull and he was forced to bind a second contract with Syess, one which provided the Craftworld with protection from the Daemons of Slaanesh. She also agreed to bear his mark and swore a Blood Oath to the Immortal Trickster. In order to keep this hidden from Cyrse's populous she continues to openly despise any member of the Cult of Syrath and orders the execution of all who openly proclaim their dedication to the Contract Weaver. However, her adopted daughter, X’thouis, joined the Cult as she believed that Syrath was the saviour of Cyrse. She eventually became a high ranking member within the Cult. After centuries of repression and hate, radical members of the Cult began a series of terrorist attacks and bombings off public places. They began to preach hatred towards the Tzeentchian Eldar, which had increasingly become more corrupted. The first leader of the Cult of Syrath, Kainous Uxathan, was killed after X’thouis betrayed the location of their headquarters to Syess. This caused the surviving cult members to descend into violent infighting, allowing the Fire Wyrms the perfect opportunity to wipe out the remenants of the Cult. Filling the power vacuum, X’thouis took control of the ruined organisation, and began to rebuild it from scratch. Unknown, even to her, Syrath was actively influencing more of the Cyrsian to his cause, surrepticiously planting the idea of worshiping him in their sleep. During this time Syess began investigating rumours of a resurgence of the Cult of Syrath, despite the fact she had personally slain their leader. The new Cult members decided to construct a temple in honour of their Daemonic Patron, Syrath the Immortal, from the ruins of a temple once dedicated to Khaine. The ancient iron statues of the shattered God were replaced with crystaline daemonic homages to the Saint of Chaos. Many of the Cyrsian flocked to the temple after it was completed, as they believed the devout could be granted visions of power. X'thouis soon began to study the ancient lore which Syrath had devised during his tutelage under Tzeentch, before being expanded upon after his banishment. The diablical powers and eldritch incantations presented in a series of horrific texts impressed the Farseer, who delved deeper into vast quantity of knowledge which her master had gathered. It was at this time that the cunning Phoenix Lord of the Stalking Chameleons, Val'thar Pyrae, discovered that the Cult was still active. He reported his findings to Syess and began to manipulate her thoughts, planting the idea of torturing suspected members of the Cult. He advocated that him and his loyal Aspect Warriors should be the ones responsible for hunting down the heretical followers of the Cult of Syrath. After being given permission by Syess, Pyrae abused his new found power to its full extent, subjecting Cyrse to his nightmarish raids in order to bring the Cult members into the open. He publicly exected them in extremely brutal ways, to show the populous that neither he nor Syess would tolerate the existence of the Cult. X'thouis viewed this as a declaration of war from Val'thar. Civil War Desperate for help in what would be an uneven fight, the Cult sacrificed thirteen of their most prodigious Warlocks in order to bring their Master into the material realm. Syrath successfuly materialised within the walls of his Temple to inspect it and his arrival appeared to go unnoticed by the Daemonic sentries of Cyrse. He meets X'thouis secretly for a discussion of current events. Despite the measures taken by the Cult, Syess was notified of the Betrayer's return to the Craftworld by her patron, the Architect of Fate. For some odd reason, she did not take any action against it. For she had plans of her own, and Syrath's arrival merely signaled the beginning of her own agenda... Spured on by recent developments, Farseer Syees, in her hunt for the true leader of the Cult of Syrath, captured several members and tortures them to breaking point. Ironically, X’thouis participates the hunt for the Cult's leader in order to avoid suspicion, selling out many of her strong willed underlings to Syess and brutally murdering any who she viewed as being weak. Pyrae and Syess continued their torturing of captured members until the broken minded captives started to go missing. Since the beginning of their investigation, these tormented Eldar had mysteriously vanished from their holding cells, unbeknownst to Syess. Several weeks later reports of "Spectres" attacking Cult buildings were made. Stalking Chameleon Activity on Cyrse increased tenfold as sightings became more frequent. After all Cult buildings, with the exception of the Temple of Syrath, are ransacked the number of sightings drop to zero. X'thouis fears Syees will discover her as the Cult of Syrath's leader. X'thouis appoints a deputy leader (who can also be a scapegoat if things go badly), Ath'uan Dresix, to invistigate the origins of the "Specters" as she fears that she will be their next target. Her deputy does not dissapoint her and captures one of the demented creatures for study. He discovers the shocking truth of the beings origin... Syess increases the number of interrogations and more Cult members disappear. X'thouis is presented with one of the creatures by Ath'uan. She is appalled to realise that this "Ghaist", as her deputy called it, was one of the Cult members she herself had tortured. When the beast opened its eyes it became neurotic and distressed at the sight of the Syrathian Farseer. Ath'uan and some of the more sinister Cult members realise that these psychotic creatures may have a use and they make a concerted effort to capture more of them. The Ghaists soon split into several groups and battle across Cyrse as a single sane member, Kla'tiv Cagachra, claims that they must serve Cegorach while the others become Traitors to those who chose to become servants of the Laughing God and Syrath’s Chosen who assist the Cult. They begin a war across Cyrse which forces Arkios and his 2nd War-Legion to deal with the problem, the “The True Ones" are defeated by the 2nd War-Legion and the remaining Ghaists. Aftermath The 13th Auxiliary Legion launches several bombing raids against Cyrse, public buildings and the homes of Leaders are destroyed while a message is transmitted across the world promising coming doom and utter destruction. Investigations into the bombings finding evidence of them were being used by the 3rd War-Legion as well. It becomes fairly clear that the 3rd War-Legion helped supply both the 13th Auxiliary Legion and True Cult rebellion on Cyrse. Syess’s rage is great she promises that Kremlin will suffer; he kidnapped by the leader of the Stalking Chameleons Val'thar Pyrae who personally beats and tortures the Leader of the 3rd War-Legion and locks him away in a dungeon on Cyrse. A message is broadcast by the 3rd War-Legion to the Craft World; “Vermin all off you, you truly cannot believe you can win against us. We will burn this world to cinders and kill any who stand in our way, Lord Syrath demands it and his will shall be done. Kremlin will be free and you’re world will be burnt and destroyed by our massive Fleets and weaponry.” After these messages the entire 3rd War-Legion arrives around Cyrse and begins to systematically annihilate the defensive fleet. Soon the army of the 3rd War-Legion begins to land in the ports off Cyrse and gains a foot hold as they are backed by the 13th Auxiliary Legion and begin to advance on the Eldar forces, the 2nd War-Legion is split by Civil War and is unable to truly contribute to the War effort while hundreds are wounded by the constant and violent attacks off the 3rd War-Legion who continue to push forward while the armies of Cyrse are lead against them by Val'thar Pyrae. The forces of Cyrse clash against the Forces of the 3rd War-Legion across the Craft World but soon Kremlin escapes and the 13th Auxiliary-Legion retreat. The 3rd War-Legion escapes leaving the world devastated and broken. The Remaining forces of the 3rd War-legion refuse to leave the world along with the 13th Auxiliary Legion who arrives in an abandoned section of the Craft- World with a device that contains an extremely deadly virus. Terik disguises himself as a Merchant and gains friends with the leaders in the Council of Cyrse. Val'thar Pyrae leads the crusade against the remnants of the original 3rd War-legion strike force and decimates them with ease; his forces wipe out any remains of their equipment or records. The inhabitants of Cyrse begin to rebuild their destroyed and wreaked cities and forces while Syess orders the execution of any Cult Members who assisted the Invasion while she imprisons Terik and has any members of the 13th Auxiliary Legion killed by Val'thar Pyrae and his personal guard who deliver the Bomb back to the HQ of the 13th Auxiliary killing most of its members and splintering the Legion , what remains of the Incubi who once served Terik ransack and take the Temple of Syrath threatening to kill the leader of the Cult , Syess laughs at this at first but is shocked and enraged when the Leader is revealed to be X’thouis. She and the Stalking Chameleons storm the Temple killing and horribly murdering those who threatened Cyrse and personally disowns and throws X’thouis into the same Dungeon as Terik. Endgame Arkios concerned with Syess’s orders and actions arrived at the council building with his Honour guard and other marines ,upon entering his men were quickly slayed and he himself was brought down with little resistance, with his mouth full of blood and his nose shattered he swore to Syess that her Craftworld would fall not by Syrath's hand but by her own. Syess quickly silenced the Commandant and ordered that all officers and lieutenants of the 2nd War-Legion loyal to Arkios recognise the command of Syess only or die. Many quickly fled with their loyal legionaries and battle groups along with other renegades of Cyrse while the few who remained only did out of fear leaving them highly susceptible to the whims of Syees's own cruel and corrupt sergeants. Syess then declared that any other Warriors of Syrath that neared the vicinity of the Craftworld would be be reduced to dust and echoes, this singled the end of Cyrse. Syrath, tired of this annoyance and pain to his power ordered that the 1st, 2nd, and 3rd War-Legions along with The Serpents of Betrayal take Cyrse by force. Thousands of Chaos Space Marines, Heretics, Dark Eldar, and Daemons began to gather under the banner of Kremlin, who had found the Eldar Witch a pain and was angered that she dare even insult him. Gathering thousands of ships the fleets and armies of Syrath quickly surrounded the craftworld. Syess was on the point of a mental brake down, relying on her commanders for constant victory, and nothing else. Further torturing X'thousis and Terik, the pair where put through horrid mental torture by a deluded Syess. However, in reality Cyrse was falling apart, hundreds of ships part of the Eldar fleet defending Cyrse had been destroyed by the mass numbers of Chaos craft while thousands of drop ships and pods crashed into the already weakened Cyrse defenses and unleashed a host of horrors and monsters as the biological creations and Chaos Space Marines marched on the cities and homes of the Cyrsen people. Naming the campaign 'Kriegsmarch', Lord Kremlin of the 3rd War-Legion ordered that the world be bombarded into the ground and that every area of 'Lolayist' Cyrsen forces be reduced to ash before being marched on by the massed armies of Syrath, the Daemon himself not wishing to enter the campaign until its later stages while the forces of the Serpets begin sabotage and bombing runs. The forces of Cyrse where unprepared for any of this, and with their enemies in such mass numbers and utterly hell bent on destroying those who dared oppose Syrath the Immortal. Syess continued to psychicly torment her prisoners, demanding information and tactical data on the invasion plan of the armies of Syrath, X'thouis only screamed and begged for mercy while Terik simply laughed at Syess being a petty rat amd coward knowing fully of what was happening. Terik taunted the Farseer while speaking in mad and seemingly endless riddles while Syess continued to loose control as the massed tank formations and Daemonic hosts of Syrath pounded the citadels and spires of Cyrse. Terik began his riddles again, however pointing to a far darker truth in Syess's and X'thouis's lives, and simply laughed gleefully as the two watched in utter horror as Terik spoke the dark truth. Enraged and full of Grief, Syess almost collapsed as Terik revealed that X'thouis was in fact his daughter and had been been brought to Cyrse during the Fall by his former family members, and she would be his heir to his throne once he was no more. Syess staggered out of the chamber and ordered that her forces retreat to the main citadel while Syrath's armies began in an almost claw like formation overrun the defenses of Cyrse. Caught in a tight and simple noose, the armies of Cyrse found themselves being strangled for resources and reinforcements and the armies of Syrath where further bolstered by a surge of the Serpents of Betrayal that quickly located the trapped Terik and freed him while dragging away the broken minded X'thouis, unable to properly think and in pure shock. Val'thar, mutated and transformed into a being of fire destroyed masses of Daemons and battled with legions of Chaos marines while Syess was left in a pile of rubble after her escape craft was shot down. Val'thar having taken command from the weak minded Seer and left to kill off the massive hordes of Syra, Terik ordering that his Incubi accompany him to the end as he ascends to Daemonhood and orders that the remainder of the forces of Syrath retreat. Syess was left staggering through the burning streets of Cyrse, injured and broken Syess fell before the flaming being known as Val'thar who gloated and boasted about how Syess was a weak minded fool who was used as a tool for Val's own needs.... The Council After the Birth of She Who Thirsts, the majority of the Craftworld's Warlocks and Farseers were killed or driven insane by the Psychic shock wave that resulted soon after the formation of Slaanesh. Only one Farseer remained unscathed, although her mental state is still questionable, the Chief Farseer; Syess Librus. She quickly founded a new Warlock Council which she tasked with the rebuilding of the Craftworld. Later it would be this same council that unanimously decided to seek aid from Tzeentch after being advised by Syess. The Council has run the Craftworld for ten millenia although some alterations have been made. The Exarchs of the Inferno Lords, Falcon's Talons and Stalking Chameleons are now a part of The Council; the leader of the Fire Wyrms was given a place soon after and even some non-military Eldar have been given membership. As Cyrse and the council are technicaly a part of the Warriors of Syrath, the Craftworld notionally follows the laws of the Council of Thirteen. However, any attempts made by Syrath's Warriors to forcefully impliment these laws has met fierce resistance and members of the 2nd War Legion have been known to turn on their fellow Warriors of Syrath in order to defend the Craftworld. It should be noted that the majority of the Eldar on Cyrse follow these laws rather loosely, with only members of the Cult of Syrath following the rules to the letter. Military The Warriors of Cyrse wear white and red armour. However, the Warlocks wear blue and gold colours that makes them stand out from the lesser warriors; these colours were chosen as a tribute to Tzeentch. The Warriors of Cyrse make common use of weapons platforms and Fire Prisms. Aspect Warriors Of the old Aspect Shrines of Cyrse only two remain; those of the Fire Dragons and the Swooping Hawks. However, after the Craftworld's fall to Chaos a new aspect was developed: the Stalking Chameleons, Inferno Lords The Fire Dragons embraced the gifts of their patron god as many of them were gifted with pyrokenisis.They renamed themselves the Inferno Lords and they specialise in the use of fire based weaponry and abilities. They will summon Flamers of Tzeentch to aid them during a battle. Falcon's Talons The Swooping Hawks were gifted with wings by the Architect of Fate which improved their agility and speed. They took this gift in their stride and decided to remain on the Craftworld after renaming themselves the Falcon's Talons. They are even more deadly than their puritan cousins. Stalking Chameleons Soon after Cyrse's fall to Chaos, an Aspect Shrine dedicted to Tzeentch was formed. These Aspect Warriors are dedicated to the evolution of combat and to improving warfare. As well as looking for ways of adapting their ways of combat they use stealth tactics. Fire Wyrms The Dire Avengers merged their remaining members with the Gaurdians and became a combined force called the Fire Wyrms. They largely use flamer and melta weapons, as well as some Inferno Cannons and Bright Lances. The Warriors of Cyrse mainly employ long range weapons and rely on lightning fast ambushes. Spirit Warriors The Spirit Seers were granted visions from Tzeentch which instructed them how to repair and improve the Infinity Circuit. They also learned how to improve the Wraithbone, this led them to daemonicly enhancing most of their Wraithbone constructs. Chief amongst these are the Ghaist Kings, former Wraithlords which have been daemonicaly gifted and corrupted by the sorceries of Tzeentch. These constructs are capable of using pyrokinetic psychic powers and have been armed with a vast array of fire based weapons. The Wraithgaurd have also been demonicaly gifted by the Architect of Fate and have been renamed the Ghaist Warriors. Their Wraithcannons have been daemonicly enhanced to cause arcane flames to spurt from the Warp Rift. None of the Spirit Seers follow Syrath but some of their demonic creations have volunteered their services to the Cult of Syrath The Acursed The Cult of Syarth has its own seperate military force but it will pledge these forces for the betterment of the Craftworld. They make use of several Ghaist Kings (which they have corrupted even further) and they even have their own Warlock Council. The Cult of Syrath does not allow its members to fight for the Fire Wyrms or join any of the Aspect Warriors. As a result they have formed their own fighting force: the Acursed. The Acursed make use of Non-Eldar weapons and rely on shock tactics (which is a contrast to the tactics employed by the rest of the Craftworld's military). They make up the bulk of the 11th Auxillary Legion of Syarth's Warriors, (with the rest being made up of Stalking Chameleons; who are always looking for an excuse to test their abilites). Ghaists These horrific monsters were once members of the Cult of Syrath. They are the unlucky victims of Syess' Cult interrogations who have been both physically and mentaly tortured until their resolve broke. They have an instintive fear of Farseers (in particular their tormentor, Syess) and are wary of powerful Psykers. The creatures have become a legend among the young of Cyrse and they have only ever been witnessed fleeing from Stalking Chameleon "Retrival Squads". Ghaists wear masks, to hide their scarred faces, which resemble masquerade masks from ancient Eldar culture. Some have been captured by the Cult of Syrath for use as foot soldiers and many are even rumored to be in the employ of the Stalking Chameleons. Regardless of who they serve, they basic equipment they are given is roughly the same. They will use hooks and blades, so that they can climb walls and hang off ledges, and some will be gifted grapple devices by the Chameleons. While many Cyrse children use them in ghost stories and the majority of the populous believes them to only be a myth, Farseer Syess knows exactly what they are... Locations *The Grand Temple of Tzeentch: A great temple of dedicated to the Architect of Fate. It takes up a large part of the Craftworlds major city. It's always filled with Tzeentchian Warlocks and Farseers who are studying the ways of the Warp. The entrance is gaurded by two mighty Lords of Change and ten members of the Stalking Chameleons. *The Demios: A section of the Craftworld which has been given over to the Tzeentchian Aspect Warriors, the Stalking Chameleons, for use as a training ground. It is also used to train the Fire Wyrms in the evolution of combat. The Stalking Chameleon Aspect Shrine is situated in the heart of the Deimos. *The Temple of Syrath: An acursed shrine to the Greater Daemon Syrath the Immortal. It was formely a temple dedicated to the old Eldar Gods. Syrath's power has twisted and warped the statues of the gods into vile images of himself. It is guarded by members of the Acursed and the Warriors of Syrath's 2nd War Legion. The Warlocks of the Cult of Syrath take up their residence here and it is said that several Ghaist Kings reside within. Notable members of Cyrse *Farseer Syess: Head Farseer and leader of Craftworld Cyrse. *Farseer X'thouis: Once Farseer Syess's trusted second-in command. However, her secret service to Syrath ended in her being stripped of her rank and being imprisoned. *Val'thar Pyrae: Pheonix Lord of the Stalking Chameleons and powerful Pyrokinetic. Relations Allies Syrath's Warriors Craftworld Cyrse generally has a neutral relationship with Syrath’s Warriors. While Syrath’s Warriors willingly serve Syrath without question and each off them has sworn a blood oath to Syrath; Cyrsian Eldar do not bother themselves with these trivialties, following Syarth when it suits them. Many even see the Warriors of Syarth as nothing but pawns of chaos, but there are some who view them as reliable allies. Feyrahntal Craftworld Enemies Third War legion The 3rd War Legion is hated for the war they caused on Cyrse and the massive damage caused to the Craftworld and has battled the Craftworld on several occasions and is considered a true threat to the Craftworld. Kremlin has a burning hatred for the Eldar and sees them as scum and vermin. The Serpents of Betrayal After the Kabal was splintered the Craftworld has serched for the remains of the Kabal and has continued to question the imprisoned Lord Terik who refuses to even speak or move. Quotes By Category:Craftworlds Category:Eldar Category:Syrath's Warriors Category:Places Category:Imposter101 Category:Copyright